Eustace to the Rescue
by P.B. Fluff
Summary: A Last Battle story. Eustace and Jill finally admit their feelings for one another.


_I might be modifying events a bit in this but it's sort of like a missing moment in Last Battle. Plus, I don't have access to my copy of LB because a friend of mine is currently borrowing. Oh, and I don't own Narnia. Or Jill. Or Eustace._

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Jill was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the barn. She was so worried. What was going to happen to her? Inside the barn was dark. The door was slammed behind her. _Oh dear,_ she thought. _What am I going to do now? And what happened to Eustace? I don't see him anywhere._ She searched around for him, willing her eyes to adjust to the dark more quickly.

"Eustace?" she called. "Where are you?"

She didn't understand. He should be in here too, shouldn't he? The dark was beginning to worry her. She began to feel slightly more afraid. "Eustace?"

And then she heard it. Distantly at first but then steadily more strongly.

"Jill? Jill! JILL!"

"Eustace?" It was him, wasn't it? And then she felt a hand on her arm.

"Jill!" he exclaimed, pulling her into him.

"Eustace!" and before she could think about what she was about to do, overcome with relief at seeing him alive and alright, she threw her arms around him. Feeling silly, she felt tears tugging at the corners of her eyes. "Oh Eustace, I was just so worried! I was-"

"Shhh, shh shh, Jill, it's alright," he said. He was running his fingers through her hair. _This is new_. She clung to him. There was something about hugging him while he wore a shirt of mail. "I'm alright," he said. "You're alright."

"I know, and I'm sorry I made you cross earlier, to think what if you'd have died? And-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, really."

"-I'm just so sorry and-"

"Jill."

"I wish I could take it back because-"

"_Jill_."

"-I really, I mean, I really-"

And he ended her hysterics with his lips on hers. Surprise held her back momentarily, but still overcome with emotion and feeling the warmth spread through her from the kiss, she fervently returned it. She wasn't exactly sure if she was doing things the right way, but he didn't seem to mind. He was pulling her closer, holding onto her more tightly. His hand that had run through her hair was at her cheek, then her neck. The other wrapped tightly, almost protectively, around her waist. She ran her hands up his chest, around his shoulders. Despite the armor between them, she could feel the peculiar kind of heat this action had created.

He pulled back. She tried to follow his lips, but he pulled back more.

"Jill, I was worried about you too," he whispered. "I was sitting in here in the dark-"

She opened her eyes.

"-and I was so afraid that something might happen and that – that I wouldn't be there to – to…"

She smiled. "To be Eustace to the rescue, huh?"

He smiled too. "Something like that. The point is, Jill I–"

"Eustace?" a voice called out. They both wheeled around. It was Lucy. Peter and Edmund were there, along with the Professor, and Aunt Polly.

"What on earth?" Jill wondered aloud.

"How did you get here?" Eustace asked them. "And how are you dressed like that?"

"We were wondering the same thing," Peter said.

"What?" They both looked down and looked back at each other to see that they too, were now dressed as finely as the others.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

"And now the True Narnia will be in peace forever," Aslan said, as he finished his speech at Cair Paravel, ending with several cheers from Narnians and Englanders alike.

"Well, what now?" Eustace asked no one in particular as everyone began to mingle. Music began to play, and celebrating was about to begin.

"Whatever we want I suppose," Edmund said. "I think this is going to be just like the Golden Age. No, better. But for now, well, to be honest, I think it's about time you gave someone a right good snog," he winked and nodded in Jill's direction as he walked off.

Eustace blushed a bit, but grabbed her hand, pulled her into the nearby corner and took Edmund's advice after leaning into her and whispering in her ear, "I love you, Jill Pole."

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Review please!_


End file.
